Succexy
by psuliem
Summary: old story, uploaded by request. wireplay cole/zane


**Succexy**

**m rated for implication and dick**

_old story wont be edited_

* * *

><p>I stepped out into the dull light, gazing up into the sky to get a good view of the setting sun. My hands shoved into the pockets of my black hoodie and I tilted my head down to watch the two training on deck of the Bounty. I tuned in on their conversation, eavesdropping from my place above them.<p>

"I swear, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"That is not likely. You do not have the skill."

"What?! We have the same amount of skill! I can find your weaknesses and beat you!"

"Then, you are waiting for an invitation, I assume?"

"Shut up!"

THUMP!

I laughed and made my way down to the deck of the ship, getting an up close view. I took my place next to Zane, staring at Jay sprawled on the floor.

"Did you win?" I asked, smirking and chuckling at the groaning blob of blue.

"Of course, Cole. I always do." Zane smiled down at me, throwing an arm around my shoulders and squeezing me to his side. "Would you be interested in fighting me?"

"Now? But I'm not even in my suit, man."

"Come on, Cole. Does this mean you are frightened?" He smiled a little and I pulled away from him, glaring at the much taller man with my hands on my hips.

"Frightened?! Hell no! Let's go right now!" I walked over and yanked Jay up from the floor, throwing him over my shoulder and carrying him up the stairs before dropping him down.

"Dude, what the fuck... That hurt..." He mumbled from his spot on the wood floor, but I had already hopped down onto the deck and avoided the stairs. I stared at Zane, eyes narrowed as I got into fighting stance.

It was a quick round. I got him pinned in an instant.

"Best 2 out of 3." He huffed, shoving me off when I was just sitting on his chest. I may be strong as fuck, but I was really light. I had a lot of advantages.

The next round he got me pinned, but I had one more chance. I'd almost won, but at the last second he grabbed me from behind and I got all flustered. What a dick, right?

We went back to our respective places to start up the last round and my eyes refused to pry themselves from Zane. It was silent so I knew Jay had left.

"You may have happened to get lucky the first round, Cole, but I will not let it happen again."

I scoffed at him, rolling my eyes at him.

"Then hurry up." I motioned for him to come closer with two fingers, unable to keep the grin off my face.

Zane rushed forward, feet pushing off the ground quickly. He hopped up, stepping against the wooden pole and shoving off as I darted forward. He ended up behind me, going in to grab me, but I easily dodged his arms and slipped under his legs. I stood up; shoving my foot into his back and watching him stumble forward. I didn't have much time to laugh as he spun around and moved forward slickly; punching at me, but my body dodged the punches. I knew Zane was smarter than this, so I kept up my guard up. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he faked me out as got in a punch to my cheek before back flipping away to kick me in the chin. I fell back and groaned, moving my jaw back and forth and rubbing at it as I sat up, his sly smile making me scowl. I wiped my nose when I felt a warm liquid drip from it, quickly recognizing it as blood and leaping to my feet.

I rushed him, ducking when his leg lifted and his foot swing to hit me. I grinned, using the technique that got me only a minute ago to confuse him before I grabbed his arm and yanked him down, slamming my knee into his chest before shoving him back onto the ground. I walked closer, stepping over him and putting my foot on his neck as I nudged up his chin with the tip of my shoe. "Pinned 'ya."

He stared at me, coughing slightly and leaning his head up to expose his neck further. I'd obviously hit what counted and he seemed to be having some trouble. "Hey... You okay?" I leaned down after removing my foot from his neck.

He nodded, trying to speak, but only a squeak escaped. Not like a normal, feminine squeak either, it was like I had damaged him and he was having a hard time talking. "Aww shit. I'll get Jay." I helped the robot up and sat him up against the railing of the ship. He grabbed my arm, though, smiling a bit. I hadn't even gotten a few inches away from him.

"Don't get Jay." He managed, pulling me closer to him. My eyes widened as he made me straddle his waist and put his hands on my hips. What the hell was happening with Zane right now?

One of his hands slid up my side and up my chest, his cold fingers touched my neck and goose bumps broke out over my skin. "Oh hell, Zane... What are you even..." He grabbed one of my hands and lifted his shirt, making my eyes go wide. "Zane. Tell me what-"

"Hush. I'll help you." He purred, his voice skipping electronically as he spoke when my fingers touched his cold synthetic skin.

Zane leaned in closer to me and connected his lips with mine, the hand that pulled up his shirt moved back onto my neck, thumb stroking the skin and making me shudder.

I was confused, but not denying this. His lips were freezing against mine. I could almost compare them to ice. Suddenly my fingers touched something warm and I was taken aback by it, but he kept the kiss going. His cold tongue probed at my lower lip and got me to part my lips, our tongue soon dancing together. He seemed to know exactly when I needed air and pulled back to let me have it, though he could have kissed forever. I looked down and became even more confused as he moved my hand and fingers to slide along the wires inside him, popping some out of where they connected and putting them back in. Whatever I was doing was obviously being enjoyed. It took me a little to get the hang of it, worry still consuming me as he left me to do it on my own.

I was hoping I didn't pull or touch the wrong thing and he was obviously making this safer for me. I listened, though, watching him bite his lip and jolt slightly when I did certain things. He made small little sounds, like moans almost, but I'm pretty sure it was just because of the way I was playing with him. I felt his hand move down to my pants and his slim fingers popped the fly open and I stopped what I was doing. "Zane... What if someone sees...?" He smirked, winking at me and continuing as he was before. His hand dipped into my boxers, pulling my half hard cock from its restraints. I let a little sound slip as the cold air hit my hot skin and he covered my mouth with his free hand and gave a small, "Shhhh..." With that sly smile of his perched on his perfect lips. He stroked me slowly while I kept up my toying, switching it around a bit and rubbing the wires in the right way. It seemed to affect him immensely so he faltered in his hand movements, then picked up in speed, making me moan lowly into his hand and lean closer to him. I bumped something I didn't think I was supposed to and he jolted and shuddered, his "voice" glitching and a spark appearing by my hand. I yanked it away, leaving him to close the panel and put down his shirt. I honestly felt accomplished that I could give a robot an orgasm. If that's what that was. Zane was being forced to explain all of this later... Of course after he finished what he was doing with his hand.

I felt him pull me closer to his body, his whole focus being on me right now. He put his cold lips to my neck and nipped slightly at a spot before flicking his tongue over it while he worked me to completion. I came a lot quicker than I would have expected, shuddering and moaning his name against his shoulder. After a little bit of panting and pulling myself back together, I fixed up my pants and fidgeted a bit in his lap, worrying my lower lips between my teeth. I was all flustered and confused about whether he still wanted me there or not-

"Am I interrupting something?" I yelped and rolled off Zane's lap quickly to see Jay standing on the stairs.

"Nope. We're all good out here!" I said unreasonably loud. That made Jay laugh and nod. "Yeah. Whatever. Let's go, Cole. I got some stuff for you to do."

I stood up quickly and hurried over to him. I couldn't help but look back at Zane as me and Jay started walking. The robot just smirked and pointed to his nose, reminding me that mine was bloody. Shit. I covered my mouth and nose with my hand and looked to Jay who wasn't saying anything, only giving me this "I know what just happened" look.

What a dick.


End file.
